


You Will Never Know

by TheKnightsWhoSayBook



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Poetry, The Queen of Attolia, not a love poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightsWhoSayBook/pseuds/TheKnightsWhoSayBook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a lonely fight to keep her throne, and the love of a thief can't change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> The poem from Eugenides's perspective is The Truth Is I'm a Liar, but they aren't really connected.

You couldn’t know, thief,  
just how cold it is. In the shadows.  
You can hide there  
but you’ve never lived there  
the way I have.  
So you don’t know  
the cold, the utter cold.

 

You don’t know, thief,  
just how tall a throne is. Mountain tall.  
You have your own queen  
but she never climbed that mountain  
the way I have.  
So you don’t know  
how cold that fear of falling.

 

You will never know, thief,  
the cost of love. A kingdom’s price.  
You’ve held a sword  
but you’ve never commanded thousands  
the way I have.  
So you don’t know  
how painful loneliness can be.

 

I’m armed with a weapon I forged myself  
and thief, be glad you will never know  
the pain of it. This weapon.  
You are a tool in the hand of a queen  
but you’ve never known a deathly grip  
the way I have.  
So you don’t understand that weapon is me.

 

Thief, you don’t know me.  
So who am I, that you should love me?  
Thief, you will never know.  
I am a queen, but I am not yours.


End file.
